


Rivalry

by jaylene



Series: Fluff Fridays [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Let the vp games begin, Sakura for president
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylene/pseuds/jaylene





	Rivalry

“So, are you running?”

Sakura turns, glancing at Ino. Her best friend stands over her, hands on her hips as she stares down at Sakura.

Ino holds up her camera in a teasing manner. “C’mon, I’ll be your campaign manager!”

Sakura shrugs, grabbing her messenger bag and throwing it over her shoulder. “I don’t know, Ino. Seriously, who’s going to be able to fill Hashirama’s shoes? He was the best president our school ever had.”

Ino just rolls her eyes, elbowing Sakura. “Don’t put yourself down like that! _You_ are going to be an even better president without a doubt. Hashirama was a bit of an idiot.”

Sakura snorts and places an arm around Ino’s hips. “What the hell; let’s do it!”

Ino claps her hands together. “That’s perfect! Alright, I’ll catch up with you at the diner tonight; I need to plan!”

“Okay,” Sakura says, heading toward the door. “My shift ends at 5:30, want to meet at 6?”

“Make it 6:15,” Ino replies. “I know you’re riding your bike.”

“Sounds great!” Sakura says.

Ino’s eyes follow Sakura as she makes her way out the door, a slow smirk spreading across her face.

She has some texting to do.

**Group Message:  
** **[11:33 AM] guess who needs a vp~~~!**

Ino turns away from the door, ignoring the frantic buzzing of her phone as she makes her way to the rooftop where Shikamaru is bound to be.

Let the games begin.

* * *

 

“We’re about to close,” Aiko announces, staring at her daughter’s best friend with affection. “Could you close down? Inoichi is taking me out to dinner.”

“No problem at all,” Sakura replies. “I’ll give the keys back to Ino when I meet her tonight.”

“Thank you dear,” Aiko says, bussing a kiss across Sakura’s cheek and passing her the keys. “You are wonderful.”

“No worries at all,” says Sakura, smile bright and earnest. “I hope your date goes well.”

Aiko nods, sailing through the door and leaving Sakura to the tinkling of bells and the heady scent of flowers.

Sakura hums to herself, shifting a few of the potted plants onto carts to be brought to the back.

“Sakura!” a voice exclaims.

Sakura whirls, hydrangea hefted high and ready to lob at the intruder.

The figure is obviously male, dressed in a leather jacket. He has beat-up jeans. His face is masked by a motorcycle helmet.

“Whoa, whoa!” Menma says, bringing his hands up and removing his helmet. “Not the face!”

“Menma,” Sakura says, relaxing and placing the plant on the trolley. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I love it when you talk dirty to me,” Menma purrs, eyes lidded as he stares at her.

Sakura is unimpressed.

“Moving along,” Menma says. “I heard that you are running for student body president.”

“You’ve already heard?” Sakura asks. “Ino is really on top of this campaign manager thing.”

 “Mhm, sure,” Menma says, “In any case, you’ll be needing a vice president.”

“I’m pretty sure they are voted for separately,” Sakura replies. “High school elections aren’t exactly the same as national.”

Menma flaps a hand, unconcerned. “Semantics. You know Hashirama and Madara ran as a duo and they were quite successful.”

Sakura nods. “You’re right. That’s something I’ll consider I guess.”

“And have you thought of any candidates?” Menma asks, doing his best to flex subtly.

“You only just gave me the idea,” Sakura laughs. “Of course not!”

“Well, I hope that you would consider—”

“Sakura-chan!”

The pair turns. Before them stands a blond, bent over and panting.

“Naruto?” they ask at the same time.

Uzumaki Naruto, Menma’s fraternal twin.

“What the hell are _you_ doing here?” Menma demands, unwittingly echoing Sakura’s earlier question to him.

Naruto glares at his brother. “You know exactly why, dear _brother_.”

The air crackles with tension and Sakura glances between them, befuddled. They’d been fine a day ago at school.

What changed?

“Kaa-san needs you at home,” Naruto says, breath still hard and uneven. “Why don’t you head on? Your phone is off; it’s got her worried.”

Menma bites back the curse he is about to aim at Naruto when Sakura turns her gaze to him, imploringly.

“Please go see her,” she says. “It isn’t fair to worry Kushina-san.”

Menma sighs, brushing his dark hair out of his eyes. “Fine. I’ll talk to you later, Sakura.” He gives his brother an unreadable look even as he directs his statement at Sakura. “Our conversation isn’t over.”

So saying, Menma storms from the shop, leaving Sakura and Naruto to linger behind awkwardly.

Sakura clears her throat. “Anyway, I need to finish closing up. I’m meeting with Ino pretty soon.”

“That’s alright!” Naruto replies, blue eyes sincere. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Don’t ask that,” Sakura warns. “I’ll be an absolute taskmaster.”

Naruto’s eyes crinkle as he grins. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Sakura laughs, nudging him over to some shears. “Alright then, Naruto, you asked for it. If you would go around the room and cut off any dead and withered bits off the plants?”

“Of course!” Naruto replies. “You can trust me!”

Sakura giggles, shaking her head at his antics. She goes back to moving the potted plants around, tidying up the work space. She and Naruto work in companionable silence.

“Hey Sakura-chan,” Naruto begins, uncharacteristically hesitant, “I heard that you are running for student body president.”

Sakura nods, still a bit flabbergasted by how quickly the news has travelled. “Yeah, Ino convinced me to throw my hat into the ring. I don’t know how far I’ll get, but…”

Naruto places his hand over hers, drawing his attention. “I have no doubt in my mind that you’re going to win it, Sakura-chan. You’re going to be the best president our school’s ever or will ever have!”

“Thank you Naruto,” Sakura says. “Aren’t you running as well? I know you’ve wanted this since middle school.”

Naruto shrugs, hands still clasping Sakura’s. “I don’t think I’m suited for that particular role. However, I was wondering if you needed…”

He is cut off by the jarring ring of Sakura’s phone. Sakura smiles at him apologetically, removing her hands from his and fumbling for her phone.

“Hello? Are you serious? I had no idea…yeah, I’ll be there soon,” Sakura says, ignorant of Naruto’s crestfallen expression.

He can still feel the warmth of her hands fitting perfectly in his.

Sakura turns her attention back to Naruto, a slight frown on her face. “I am so sorry Naruto, but I have to go. I had no idea what time it is but I have to meet Ino at the diner.” She leans forward, wrapping her arms around Naruto in a tight embrace. She is oblivious to the way he flushes. “Thank you so much for all your help today. You’re the best.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Naruto replies, eyes sliding shut as he returns her hug. Everything is perfect for one brief, fleeting moment. Then Sakura is pulling away. “I’ll catch you later,” Naruto says. “Have fun with Ino.”

Sakura nods and the two walk out of the flower shop as Sakura finishes locking up. Sakura waves him goodbye before hopping on her bike and pedaling off.

Naruto waves at her in return, smile and hand falling as she disappears.

“Damn it,” he mutters.

* * *

 

Sakura rushes into the diner, breathless and flustered.

Ino is in their regular booth, rifling through some papers. Sakura thinks she can see her face on a few of them.

“The usual?” Konan asks, smile teasing and bright.

“Of course,” Sakura replies, falling into her seat across from Ino. “Thank you, Konan.”

“Are you alright?” Ino asks, concern writ clear on her face. “You look exhausted.”

“I’m fine,” Sakura replies. “What’s all this?”

“Campaign stuff. I got Chōji and Shikamaru to help me with the prints. We made a few different types. Which one is your favorite?”

Sakura begins to flip through the pictures, sorting them in order of her preferences.

“Sakura!”

Sakura and Ino glance up to see Uzumaki Karin standing before them. She scoots in beside Sakura, hips touching.

“How’s the campaigning going?” she asks.

“It’s great,” Ino enthuses though there is an odd look in her eyes. “What are you doing _here_? I thought you were going to come by later.”

Karin shrugs, leg brushing up against Sakura’s. “Plans change.”

Ino gives her a frustrated look, shaking her head. Instead of speaking, she pulls out her phone.

**Ginger Four Eyes:  
** **[06:39 PM] what the hell are you DOING?!?! this isn’t the plan!**

Karin glares at Ino and mouths, “Deal with it.”

Sakura glances between her two friends, confused by their sudden animosity.

“What’s up bitches, Sakura?” a voice crows.

Sakura looks behind her to find Uzumaki Tayuya leaning over the vinyl booth, grinning down at her.

“Good to see you Tayuya!” Sakura greets, ignoring Ino’s soft groan and Karin’s near growl.

Tayuya nods. “Of course it is,” she says, ruffling Sakura’s hair.

She vaults the back of the booth, sliding into the window seat. Sakura is squeezed tightly between Tayuya and Karin.

Tayuya is still dressed in her lacrosse gear and smells of sweat and earth. She throws an easy arm over Sakura’s shoulders, a wide, taunting smirk on her face that she directs toward Karin.

“So Sakura, I hear you’re the new damn president,” Tayuya says.

Sakura laughs, shaking her head. “I’m running; I haven’t been elected yet.”

“Well the lacrosse team is behind you,” Tayuya says earnestly. “And if anyone fucking dares to talk trash,” Her expression is thunderous, “they’ll be very sorry.”

“Um…thank you,” Sakura says, touched by the sentiment behind Tayuya’s violent words. “We’ll see how the campaign goes.”

“Which reminds me, _Sakura_ , you will need a vice president to run at your side,” Karin says.

“You guys _really_ don’t understand how high school elections work do you?” Sakura asks.

Karin ignores her comment “Anyway, I was wondering if I could be your vice—”

Two things happen at once to interrupt Karin.

The first is Konan setting an enormous platter of fluffy waffles before Sakura with a wink  and a: “On the house, sweetheart.”

The second is a wrestling and shouting duo that consists of Menma and Naruto falling through the front door of the diner.

“You aren’t supposed to be here, bastard!” Menma yells.

“Neither are you, moron!” Naruto replies, punching him.

“Oh hell yeah,” Tayuya says, leaping over the booth and joining the fray. “Neither of you are worthy!” she howls.

Karin stands with a sigh, moving to separate her rowdy cousins.

Sakura glances at the Uzumaki clan before returning her gaze to a guilty looking Ino.

“What the hell did you do?” she demands.

Ino laughs nervously, cornflower blue eyes on the fight. “Well…you know how you’re running for student body president? I might have told…a _few_ people that you’d need a VP.”

Sakura groans, slouching into her seat.

This election is going to be one to remember.


End file.
